


No homo

by bbqmalfoy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Milkshake, No Homo, Old meme mentioned, Shaking bootys, dying, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of thank you, Arthur says "no homo" and Merlin agrees but then has to wait 3000 fucking years to see him again to say "yes homo!". Follow his journey! It's great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jenna-chan. Fate brought us this fanfiction.

Merlin felt nothing but pain. Taking Arthur to that lake felt like polishing his underwear (yes, it was made of iron so it had to be polished). Falling to the ground with Arthur Pendragon and him saying "it's too late" felt like polishing that underwear 10 times.

_Ah, his balls is just too heavy._

"...just... Just hold me", Arthur said, patting Merlin's arm. "no homo though", he said quickly, eyes widen. "no... homo."

"ye, totally not homo, man!", this was the last words Arthur would hear in his first life. Oh man, Merlin regretted those last words because when Arthur finally breathed his last breath he knew he had to wait three-fucking-thousand years to see him again to tell him "yes homo". He did. He actually did wait 3000 years and he used his magic to look young again (I mean, what if a 3000 year old man came up to a teenager to tell him "yes homo"?).

"Arthur Pendragon!", The old man in disguise called out to a blonde teenager who was _just trying to chill with his friends, dammit._ He was drinking a milkshake and his friends looked at the young(old) boy in front of them like he was crazy. "Yes homo!", he shouted, started to shake his booty and singing 'my milkshake brings the boys to the yard' and pointing at Arthur's milkshake.

"Who is this boy?", a buff boy asked Arthur who looked high (don't do drugs, kids!). "

Shut up, Percival!", Arthur exclaimed. "This, is, the boy I've been talking about!", he screamed and joined Merlin to shake his booty as well. "You must be just as old as that meme, Merlin!", he shouted and laughed.

"Aye man!".

"Yes homo!", he said and kissed Merlin messily and let's not think about the fact that Merlin is 3000 years old and Arthur is, like, 19.

Percival - or Percy-fool - looked at them and then turned around to face Mordred-the-king-slayer, and raised a eyebrow. "What the fuck is going on?", he said to Mordred-the-one-who-betrayed-Arthur-in-his-first-life.

"Lol! Who the fuck cares? The ship is sailed!", he screamed and came to join the shaking booty duo but Merlin kicked him on the leg and he screamed like a little Nazgul and ran away.

The ship is indeed sailed, and this is the story of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys (who is absolutely not gay and is just a good friend!)


End file.
